NaruMO
by rhyscg10
Summary: Mo is the son of Orchimaru this is him trying to fit in in the shinobi world Some scenes and things that happen in this story do not fit in the Naruto world it has been altered so MO fits This is my first seris plz enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Son Of A Snake

**Prologue**

Naruto was resented for being the nine-tailed Jinchuriki. Mo was resented for for being the son of a traitor,

For he is the son of Orichimaru.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Son Of a Snake**

MO's life had a rocky start literally, shortly after his birth his mother tried to throw him off a mountain. When a humble passerby farmer saw what was going to happen he shouted to her. "What are you doing!?" She looked at the farmer with cold eyes piercing his skull. She was going to kill MO and the farmer to make sure no one knew what happened here. The farmer told her to give him the child she handed him over. "Humph he's your problem now." The framer took baby Mo to his farm. Inside the farmer got his first good look at him. Mo was a regular baby bald and no teeth. But he had inherited one thing from his father that ruined Mo's chances of getting a good caring family he had a something forking out of his mouth it was pink and covered in saliva, he had the tongue of a snake. The next day Mo was taken to the Hokage's office. " This is a compelling matter, are you sure hes Orichimaru's son?" The farmer nodded. "Then I want you to take him to an orphanage." So Mo was then tossed from orphanage to orphanage for the next 5 years, during this time he learned something that most people learn in their early 30's how take take care of himself. When he was 5 years old he had been given a home for himself. His neighbour was another the home of someone that had been cast in the same boat as him, he was the nine tailed jinchuriki. One day Mo heard bawling tears from Naruto's home. It seemed no one heard the ear splitting cry of the young boy. Mo took his lunch and ran over to Naruto's house. Whats wrong Naruto?" Mo asked him, "Im so hungry and alone and everyone hates me and so do you so stop pretending you care!" Mo looked into his eyes "I do care." and he held out his sushi for Naruto to eat. Naruto looked at him and he smiled and took some. Mo knew he had made a forever-friend that day.


	2. Chapter 2 Ino

**Chapter 2**

 **The Young Maiden**

One day on his way home from school a bunch of the bullies in his class came and tried to beat up Mo and Naruto. "Stupid snake" said one as he kicked mo in the balls. They had Naruto pinned down and has getting the crap beaten out of him. Mo was on the verge of fainting when he saw one of his classmates walking by he said "Ino please help." His forked tongue flashed at her. She then ran away scared. Of course she was scared of him everyone was. When he awoke master Iruka had taken us back to Naruto's house. "Seriously just because you two are different doesn't mean that you have to be hurt about." Iruka was steaming mad. "Calm down dude you can just take us to Teuichi's ramen" Naruto smiled as he said this "Your treat" Mo added. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened the door and standing there was Ino she held out some lilac flowers to Mo and Naruto. "They can heal your bruises" Mo flashed her a warm smile and her entire face went red. " Thanks Ino want to come and get some ramen with us?" Asked Iruka. She shook her head because she was forbidden from talking to Naruto and Mo. When they arrived at Teuchi's Iruka told them they could order anything. "Ill have the daily special with pork, fish, miso, and lots of beef!" Naruto seemed pumped. Mo aksed for the same thing Naruto's having. The shopkeeper gave Iruka the bill. "$1000 ryo! when I told you two to order whatever you want didnt mean make me go bankrupt!" Iruka screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 In the forest

Message before we begin, I have decided to start writing from Mo's point of view for a but but then changed it back cuz it was to hard (Cuz im really lazy)

 **Chapter 3**

 **In The Forest**

Graduation was right around the corner for Naruto and I. I was working hard and doing my best, in classes. When it came to jutsu I was good but my effrots were always outdone by Sauske. When he mastered the fire style fire phoenix flame, Sauske had mastered Fire style myhtical fire flower, Which was a Jonin rank jutsu. Even with atrracting girls and even boys. One of these love-sick puppies was Ino. Ino went against her fathers rules and befriended Naruto and I but she talked to me more. I was bored in class but still listened intently. When suddenlly I heard a ruckus outside and I looked through the window. Naruto had defaced Konoha's mt Rushmore thing. Everyone was yelling and jeering at him. I rushed outside Ino alongside me. "Grow up Naruto!" I shouted. We both had our own way we handled no one wanting us. I tried to become the best person I could be and earn the villages respect. Naruto just drew attention to himself by being an absolute idiot. When Naruto finally came down everyone jeered at him and soon got back to their business. Mo turned around and started walking back to the academy when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turened around to see Ino's blondie-white hair. "Meet me in the forest after class." She told him a look in her eyes he could not read then they drifted over to Sauske, and saw Sakura flirting with him and her eyes lit up with rage. In approximately 0.5 seconds she was gone and having a sissy fight with Sakura. Mo smiled and thought to himself "man wish she would give me a little more attention" huh what was he thinking and Ino was his childhood friend why was he thinking this. When he came back to his senses Naruto was tapping hs face with his finger a curious look on his face.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." he replied finger up his nose.

"Do I look like the kind of person to fall for a childhood friend?" He told him.

Naruto looked at him very closely as if considering it when he realized. "Eww dude why would you think that about me?" His face was disgusted like he had eaten sour ramen. "Not you dummy Ino." he said. He said nothing just laughed all the way back to the academy.

Iruka was not happy with Naruto so he made us all make a perfect copy of him. All he could think about was Ino and what was it that she wanted to talk about. When he got to the front of the line he was still thinking about Ino when he transformed "Poof!" Everyone was roaring with laughter. Mo looked at himself he had become Iruka with Ino's body. He looked over at Ino she was not happy he was in for it later. At least he now had detention to delay his death.

Ino was waiting for him in the forest he was hoping that she had forgotten all about the incident. She clearly had not because he had gotten a fist full of her fist.

"Kay now to more pressing matters," Began Ino "Im gonna ask Sauske out!"

"Cool" was Mo's reply but on the inside he felt something burning up. Was it jealousy?

"But first I need to defeat you to make sure im worthy of Sauske!" She had her self poised and ready to strike. She came running at him casting hand signs. Mo leaped into the air and cast the signs for his phoenix chase jutsu. "Katon:Goryuka ni jutsu!" A flaming dragon head came roaring at her. "I could do this all night." Ino smirked. The fight wnet on for hours and hours. When Mo had gotten the advantage he used his flame justu. He had Ino up against a tree. She smiled "Shinteishin no jutsu. Ino now had complete control over his body. He got ready for the finishing blow. She had him casting signs for a jutsu that always blew up in his face. When she suddenly stopped casting. He took a step closer to her body lifeless. When her eyes opened up and she suprised him. She had him hoisted by his shirt and she took him off guard again. She kissed him! Her grip loosened and he was standing. When they had finally stopped they looked at each other when Mo realized what just happened.

"What was that for!" Mo shouted

"I don't know my body moved on my own." She said

And then he kissed her. To Ino it felt as if the kiss was longer than their fight.

Mo and Ino walked home and she would not let go of her hand until they arrived at her house. "So does this make me your girlfriend now?" She asked him. "What do you think?" He chuckled. "BAKA" was all she said back before going inside.


	4. Chapter 4 Stupid Sauske

**SHOUT OUTS TO TOXICRAVEN7 hope you keep enjoying the story.**

Mo was sound asleep in his bed. This did not sit well with Ino.

"You stupid baka your my boy friend you walk to school with me!"

There was no response.

"If you don't wake up im breaking your door down right now!"

Still no reply, well the door opened but it wasn't Mo.

"Ino whats all the racket? school starts in 2 hours." Said Naruto still drowsy.

"BOYS" And she left in a humph. Naruto knew MO was gonna die when he got to school which was Naruto was crapping his pants.

MO arrived to class late. Naruto braced himself for LOLS. When his eyes wandered off to Ino he saw her flirting with Sauske. He ran halfway across the classroom in 0.21 seconds. He was on top of Sauske's desk wondering whats so good about him. When Naruto fell over and hit Sauske on the lips. "My lips are poisoned" Screamed Naruto. Sauske used his firebal jutsu. Not thinking Mo jumped in front of Naruto and took the hit. Crap now im fighting the top of the class. MO focused as he cast the hand signs to generate the chakra

Sign of the Serpent,

Sign of the Dragon

Sign of the Rabbit

Sign of the Tiger

Mo shot a steady stream of fire that turned into a dragon face at Sauske. He took the brunt of the attack but seemed extremely fine. Sauske drew his kunai and charged at him. Mo punched him in the stomach out of instinct. Sending Sauske flying into the wall.

"Stop this madness!" Screamed Iruka. All three of us froze. Iruka gave out detentions to Naruto, Sauske and Mo. Sauske's gaze pierced us. But Mo was focused on his girlfriend the one who was chatting with Sasuke.

 **XD JUST LEARNED HOW 2 SPELL SAUSUKE**

The rest of the day all the questions were easy but my guess maybe MO was to distracted. He had lost track of time before he could remember the face of Naruto staring into my blank face.

"Hello is Mo in there I would like to speak to him please." He grinned. "No he is not plese leave a message at the fire phoenix jutsu," Mo smiled as he cast the signs."Katon guo shingei no jutsu" Mo chucked a fireball at his best friend. Mo knew Naruto didn't like fire jutsu him having a disadvantage and all. He was out of there faster than you could say "TO BECOME HOKAGE IS MY DREAM"

Well there was n more denying it time to talk with Ino. Numerous thougths filled his head.

Thoughts listed here

Ino still likes Sauske

Was it a prank

And so many more. When his face drifted to the door there was Ino all in a huff. Now was the time to talk.

Oh joy!


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Test

Mo and Ino needed to talk he knew they did but he didn't want to. This was dumb we need to.

"Ummm" Was all he could manage.

"Ummm" Was all she could say as well

In unison they said "so?"

"Ino why were you flirting with Sausuke?"

"I wan't, I just can't give up on him."

"So what im your emotional cushion, nothing but something for you to fall on?"

"No your not its just..."

"Ino you need to make a choice...until until then," He choked on the words "Until then were done!" He threw down a smoke bomb and left a log in its place.

Ino started to cry. And somewhere else Mo was crying as well. Ino ran all the way home. She locked herself in her room and didn't leave. Leave her Inochi tried to talk but it wouldn't work. I hate him she thought, I hate him Sausuke will accept me he has to. She told herself this over and over again until she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Iruka was holding the final exam we had to make a shadow clone. The one justu Naruto was horrible at the one justu he can't do. Naruto tried to do it but he ended up making a dead body. Naruto was going to have to retake the entire semester for the third time. He dropped his head. Mizuki sensei tried to let Naruto pass but master Iruka said no. Mo got ready to go home he had split himself into three like everyone else that passed.

Mo was on his way home. He gave up on waiting for Naruto. It was supposed to be a quick little chat with Mizuki. Thoughts swirled in his head.

Whose gonna be on my team, who do I want in my team.

Sausuke-He and Mo weren't on good terms currently

Sakura-Her personality is horrible, People just like her for her looks

Naruto-Impossible he didn't pass

Shino-To creepy

Mo's thoughts swished and swirled in his head. He was unaware about everything around him until he ran into a tall figure. He had long ash hair reaching into his back, which he wore a spiky on top ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial fertures which included a well defined jaw line. It was Inochi Ino's father.

"Are you the stupid snake who broke my daughters heart?" The question pierced him.

"She broke mine!" He replied short and sharp. "And know im gonna break you!" He gave him a toothy smile. He threw kunai at him. He swiftly dodged the knife and replied with a kunai of his own. Inochi dodged this as well. He knew he couldn't beat a Jonin and the leader of the Yamanaka clan as well. But he could try. Mo knew he had to attack giving him no time to gather his thoughts he couldn't move. He wasn't in control. He saw Inochi's slumped body on the floor. "Crap Mind-transmission jutsu." He had Ino do this to him before he knew Inochi would get hurt as well if he tried to attack himself so what was his plan. He lifted his hand up and Inochi forced him to shout at the top of his lungs. "I HAVE KILLED INOCHI YAMANAKA!" Shinobi from all over came after Mo and then Inochi left his body. "Crap now there are more to fight!" He thought to himself. Sneaky bastard. Mo cast the signs for his clone jutsu. "Oboro Kage Bunshin!" He had made multiple copies of him. Only one clone was real of course bit they couldn't touch the clones they would faze through. This gave him the the time to generate chakra for his great dragon flame jutsu. He shot four differnt fire dragon at his opponents. This was also a distraction. He drew his Katana he lit it on fire and said "Katon guo:Honoken no kenjutsu" The katana gleamed like the sunlight. He sent the Chunin and Jonin flying through the air and n the ground. He looked at Inochi

"Inochi I have great respect for you and I think you are a great shinobi and I get why you did this you were taking care of you daughter. But I just wan't you to know I love her ok. But she wants to do the impossible and love Sausuke. So I will help her get Sausuke. And I have a name its MO! Respect me and deal with me"

"A name and respect has gotta be earned!" He said

"Okay old fart" Mo shot a bullet right through Inochi. He turned his big words against him. But someone was watching from the shadows a man with the same eyes as Mo but darker.

"My Mo what a big boy you are can't wait to battle you." His forked tongue slipped out of his mouth.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Wow its been five chapter already. This means one volume is done and dusted. Every 5 chapters is a volume

I wanted to write this story after watching the Naruto anime for a bit and I made up an OC (FYI all my OC's are named Mo its kinda my trademark.) I decided to write it down in a notebook. When one day I read Mr Zed's story on this site the pokewar chronicles. I enjoyed the stroy and decided to post my own here.

I always planned for Mo to be the child of Orichimaru. Give him a reason to be hated give him a reason to be friends with Naruto. There are many other things I have planned like Mo meeting his mother, and Mo and Ino getting back together.(all in due time) I don't know how far this story's gonna go or if its gonna be lazy and not move. If it is successful I will most likely make an animation series on this story. If it gets around 50 followers because well there is no point in making a animation that no one wants to watch. Once I finish this story I will make a sequel called NaruMo shippuden and a trequel called BoruMo next generation's.

Anywho Shout outs to

TOXIC RAVEN (AND SOME NUMBERS)  
AMAYZ  
GINGING

Please tell your friends all about this story so they can enjoy it to.


	7. Chapter 6 team Hoshigaki

Chapter 6

Team Hoshigaki

HEY KIDS VOLUME 2 IS HERE! HOPE U DON'T MIND BUT NOW WE HAVE EVEN MORE OC's (deal with it)

It was today that Mo became a genin he was excited. "Today I am a full fledged shinobi."

He rushed over to the academy. His heart was racing. Naruto was behind him huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Why do you run so fast?" He asked me trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you run so slow?" I asked him.

When they arrived at school the class was abuzz. Mo sat down and looked around 27 of us had graduated. So there would be nine teams. He looked around thinking who he would want on his team. The teams were most likely to be spread out in ability level.

Iruka walked into class. Holding a leaflet. He seemed to walk awkwardly. Like he was injured.

"Okay class I have your team's written down on this paper." Iruka smiled. Mo's shinobi destiny as in Iruka's hands.

"Okay cell number 1..."

He continued to read out names

"Okay team 5, Mo Yasha, Ayame Uchiha, And Azure Akasun." Mo's eyes drifted to his teammates. Ayame was Sasuke's little sister, And Azure was a member of the Akasun clan popular for fire jutsu however she is a water release user. All eyes were on Mo well all the guys eyes were. Ayame was incredibly hot and well Azure also had her fair share of admirers. CRAAAAAP Im so dead.

That afternoon we were to meet our Jounin instructor. Azure seemed to be staring at me I returned her gaze. She gave me a flustered look and turned away. She probably hates me to. The 3 of them waited but the Jonin never came.

Mo looked at his teammates. Observing them. Ayame looked amused and clueless at the same time. His gaze shifted to Azure. But when their eyes met she looked away again. Wow she must really hate me, Mo thought to himself. Ayame looked at Mo then at Azure...then she laughed uncontrollably.

"You two are so..." Azure looked around her face alarmed. "Unsociable do you to hate each other that much?" Azure heaved a sigh of relief.

"So Ayame what are you gonna do about it?" Mo asked smiling.

"Well i'm Ayame Uchiha and my dream is to be umm, I don't really have one. Heh heh." Mo knew for sure now she was clueless and innocent, totally opposite from her brother.

"Im Mo Yasha, you all hate me, my dream is to prove i'm not a traitor but a ninja of Konoha." He smirked at Ayame.

Azure's face went blood red "Will you to stop flirting with each other it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Ayame and Mo started to laugh.

"We were flirting because we knew you would knew you would be uncomfortable.

"Well now that you all know each other I guess it's time to start the genin test."

"But I haven't introduced myself yet." Azure protested.

"Well then introduce yourself." Hoshigaki was now the one messing with her.

"I'm Azure Akasun my dream is to be hokage." She had a proud look on her face.

Why is she so proud of having the dream of every single person in the village.

"Well then let's get to the examination. Each of you will make it to the auditorium on your own. The first two there become genin" Said Master Hoshigaki.

All of us exchanged glances.

"But I thought all of us became genin?" Said a confused Azure.

"Well that's the shinobi world." Master Hoshigaki smiled and then he vanished.

Ayame's eyes began to glow the color of blood red. Suddenly Mo and Azure could no longer move.

"All's fair in love and war Mo ;p" Ayame walked off. When Mo came to his senses the ran off hoping to get ground back that the ahd lost because of Ayame's sharingan. Gotta catch up

Gotta catch up

Gotta catch up

Gotta catch up

Gotta catch up

"Kuchinose art of summoning" Shouted Azure as she summons a majestic blue unicorn and storms past Mo. Crap i'm not becoming a genin anytime soon, thought Mo


	8. Chapter 7 The one true genin

Hey guys short chapter 2day

 **Chapter 7**

 **The one true genin**

Mo's heart was racing the had too get their first the had too become a genin otherwise his dream ended right here and now. He had too think of a way to catch up but how? Think Mo think. Then he hit a lightbulb.

Sign of the serpent,

Sign of the dragon,

Sign of the rabbit,

Sign of the tiger.

Great Dragon Flame Jutsu.

Mo shot a flaming dragon from his mouth. Without any warning the jumped onto the back and held on like his life depended on it, well actually it kinda did. Mo looked over the streets of konoha the saw many people. Naruto and his team trying to steal bells from their master. Ino and her team we're eating BBQ. Then he was neck and neck with AZure and Azure was neck and neck with Ayame. The three rushed into the colosseum.

"Well well well you all arrived at the same time, I was hoping it didn't have to come too this." Hoshigaki said this with a sigh. The three of us exchanged glances. "You three will have too decided which one of you shall be killed by me." Hoshigaki said it exactly how it is.

"Master the Hokage will never approve of this!" Protested Azure.

"Oh yes I will," And old figure appeared the wore a bamboo hat with the japanese kanji for fire on it 火.

"No one will care if one of you are gone, Mo you are the son of Orochimaru you are shunned by the entire village, Ayame you are one of the last two uchiha only you're brother shall care, And Azure a disgrace to the Akasun clan." The three children all felt worthless the learned how insignificant their lives were. None of them mattered too the hokage or Konoha the village would still function without them. Thoughts run through Mo's head. The wrath of the uchiha was incredible if Ayame died then Sasuke would destroy the village in 7 or so years, And the Akasun family would retaliate if they did harm her. Mo was ready to sacrifice himself. Looks like the would die a traitor.

"I will." Mo said this proudly too Hoshigaki.

"No I will can't let such a pretty face go too waste. All of the uchiha's died guess it's my turn."

"No way you two have dreams that are worth living, all I want is to be hokage." Azure said this with a blush.

"Good, good all of you will be fine young shinobi, Welcome to my cell you passed." Hoshigaki gave us a smile. Mo looked up at the ceiling and there he saw it a strange shadow up on the ceiling.

From the shadows someone was watching. "My my what a mature boy I have got."


End file.
